1. Field
Apparatuses and systems consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to imaging apparatuses and image sensors including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical sensors including semiconductor sensor arrays are frequently used in mobile devices, wearable devices, and the Internet of Things. Although such devices are ideally small, it is difficult to reduce the thicknesses of imaging apparatuses included in such sensor arrays.
Conventional imaging apparatuses using optical lenses include many optical lenses in order to remove chromatic aberration and geometric aberration and ensure a desired f-number. Since the optical lenses must have predetermined shapes in order to perform their respective functions, there is a limitation in reducing the thicknesses of such conventional imaging apparatuses.